


Memories

by w_x_2



Series: Everything For You [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ice, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick lets Leonard in on something he used to do during his time as Chronos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 29th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016.

“What's this?” Leonard asks with a pleasantly surprised tone as he walks inside their room and finds Mick on the bed, covered in droplets of sweat, skin flushed red all over, especially his nipples, tummy and cock.

 

“Something I used to do as Chronos,” Mick answers as he palms his thighs with both hands.

 

Leonard tilts his head curiously. “I know you don't mean wank, but I'm not sure what you mean.”

 

“Come closer,” Mick rumbles.

 

Leonard sheds his outer layer, drops it on the nearest surface and walks closer to his husband.

 

“Close your eyes,” Mick requests when Leonard is within reaching distance.

 

Leonard's interest pikes and he eagerly does as instructed, stopping a couple of steps away from the bed.

 

“Come closer,” Mick says. “Closer,” Mick whispers when Leonard is right by the bed.

 

Leonard puts out his hands so he won't accidentally bump into Mick because the only way he can get closer is by getting on the bed.

 

“No hands,” Mick instructs.

 

“Closer how?” Leonard questions.

 

“Lean down,” Mick answers. Ok, maybe Leonard can get just a little bit closer without getting on the bed.

 

Leonard leans down and suddenly his lips are against the back of Mick's hand. There's a noise that he can't identify and then the hand goes missing and is covered by something chilled and wet.

 

When he presses further against Mick he identifies it as Mick's mouth and then he's kissing Mick. The older man seems to want Leonard to work for the kiss, so Leonard does, slowly and thoroughly, and when Mick finally opens his lips to Leonard's probing tongue Leonard flinches back.

 

Mick moves away, back down to the pillow to give Leonard some time, but Leonard follows, tries to meet his lips again but misses by a bit. “Let me kiss you some more?” Leonard requests.

 

“You know what it was.”

 

“You drank something cold?” Leonard guesses.

 

“Not quite.”

 

“Let me try again then.”

 

Leonard feels a hand at the back of his neck, skin slightly cooler as well, and his curiosity increases further.

 

This time Leonard doesn't flinch when he feels the cold sensation, but he does flinch when he feels the source of it. It's only a small flinch, and then he's back to wrestling with Mick's tongue, trying to get the ice cube in his own mouth.

 

“It's mine,” Mick teases after he partially closes his lips, not allowing Leonard who had been making quite a bit of progress to take the melting cube.

 

“Can I open my eyes?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Leonard opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Mick's adoring and aroused expression. When he lifts his head a bit he notices the bowl he'd previously missed on the makeshift bedside table within easy reach where there are ice cubes and a bit of water at the bottom where some of the ice has melted.

 

“This is water,” Leonard observes as he looks down Mick's body and takes in the beads of water that he'd previously thought were sweat. “Can I touch you?”

 

Mick nods and humms so that Leonard won't miss the answer.

 

“You're freezing,” Leonard comments as he thumbs a red nipple.

 

“It feels good,” Mick replies.

 

“So, you used to-” Leonard cuts himself off as he places his palm in the middle of Mick's tummy and shivers in reaction to the temperature of the skin.

 

Mick's been at this for a while, he's quite cold and wouldn't have been able to achieve this with just one or two bowls full of ice.

 

“I used to play with ice while wanking,” Mick finishes for him. “Whenever I thought of you I didn't do my jobs properly so my memories kept getting wiped. And then I got stuck in a frozen city for a few days, got myself a few burns and I felt alive. I didn't know why, thought it was the burns. Eventually I figured out it was the cold.”

 

“So you thought it would be a good idea to wank with ice.”

 

“Ultimately,” Mick agrees and then blinks slowly. “And every single time that I did my memories of you would rush back to me and I'd remember how much I love you.”


End file.
